


taking care of you

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Changsub, Cat/Human Hybrids, Changsub tolerates it cause he loves Sungjae, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Changsub, Hybrids, M/M, Somnophilia, Sungjae likes to call Changsub kitten but he is still older, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Changsub gets all hot and bothered in his sleep and Sungjae helps him out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Sungjae for posting a picture on his IG of Changsub and Sami sleeping together 
> 
> Changjae is alive and well tho Nice

Sungjae enjoyed napping with Changsub even if the kitten napped nearly all the time. He enjoyed the way Changsub curled up against him, enjoyed listening to the kitten's soft breathing, enjoyed the warmth of the kitten's body next to his, personal space having no meaning as Changsub pressed against him.  
  
He was enjoying it even more now as Changsub decided to start rutting against his thighs. 'Must be having a nice dream,' Sungjae thought amusedly. He watched the kitten for a while, enjoying the impromptu show. The way Changsub's cheeks reddened and his eyes scrunched, signs of his desperate effort to get off, were so cute. The human bit his lip when Changsub let out a soft moan, reaching down to squeeze his own hardening cock. Sungjae wavered between wanting to watch some more and wanting to touch his kitten.  
  
He sighed and sat up carefully so Changsub wouldn't be jostled too much. His efforts didn't seem to matter much, the kitten barely noticed, too lost in his dream. The kitten twisted in his sleep, onto his back, whining as his subconscious recognized that the delicious friction he once had was gone.  
  
'Don't worry, Subbie. I'll fix it soon.' Sungjae pulled the kitten's sweatpants down just enough for his cock to pop out (no underwear because Changsub loathed wearing them inside the house). He couldn't help but coo at how cute Changsub's cock was, glad that the kitten wasn't awake to hear that since he hated being called cute in any manner. He curled his hand around the base, pressing the pad of his thumb against the leaking slit and spreading it around.  
  
Sungjae inhaled sharply when the kitten arched into his hand and let out a long moan. "So pretty and cute like this, Subbie," he whispered. He wanted to watch Changsub as he got off but he also wanted to suck his dick and he couldn't do both, oh what a dilemma! He made his decision quickly, not wanting to leave Changsub hanging, pulling his fist up and down while he licked at the head. Changsub's moans became more frequent and as Sungjae wrapped his lips around his cockhead, he heard an growl-like gasp.  
  
"S-Sungjae?"  
  
The human lifted his head with a grin, still working his cock. "Had a good dream, Subbie?"  
  
Changsub flushed as his sleep-addled brain caught up to what had happened. He gave Sungjae a look, his glare diminished by the sleep still in his eyes and his mussed-up hair. "Something like that.." His thighs twitched, wanting to curl up and hide himself when he thought of how he must have acted like in front of Sungjae.  
  
"Did you dream about me?" Sungjae asked.  
  
"Idiot, like I'd admit that," Changsub scoffed, but he looked away, blush deepening. His ears flicked in irritation. "J-just keep going. I want to come."  
  
Sungjae grinned, endeared by Changsub's tsundere-like actions. "You're so cute, Subbie." He let go of Changsub's cock and leaned down, swallowing it down to the hilt. He relaxed his throat, breathing throug his nose and taking in Changsub's scent deeply. His general hybrid smell mingled with the scent of his body and that citrus shampoo that the kitten liked since it wasn't too harsh on his nose. It was weird but the scent envigorated him and he wanted to bottle up this scent so he could smell it whenever he desired.  
  
"F-fuck, Sungjae," Changsub groaned. All he could feel was wet heat surrounding him and all he could see was the back of Sungjae's head. His thighs spread unconsciously, his hips ready to rut forward like they had so eagerly done while he was dreaming. Sungjae pulled up and off, sucking hard as he went, and Changsub's thighs shook. He didn't get any time to complain though as the human ducked back down quick to repeat that action. Over and over until Changsub thought he was going to lose his mind. It went so slowly, the kitten wanted to scream. Every time he came close enough to release, Sungjae pulled off.  
  
"Sungjae," he growled.  
  
His owner looked up, almost innocent except for the hard cock resting against his cheek and the bright mischief glittering in his eyes. "Yes, Subbie?"  
  
Changsub swallowed down a moan at how hot Sungjae looked. "I want to fuck your mouth."  
  
"Can't you ask a little more politely?" Sungjae said, pouting.  
  
Changsub rolled his eyes. "Please can I fuck your mouth?" he huffed.  
  
Sungjae nodded, pleased. Usually Changsub would not give in so easily so Sungjae figured he must be desperate. No need to keep him waiting any longer. Sungjae liked to tease but he wasn't sadistic. He moaned as Changsub took hold of his hair and pushed him down, opening his mouth eagerly.  
  
And just like when he was sleeping, Changsub thrusted his hips forward but this time into Sungjae's mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he warned Sungjae. His owner just looked up at him, sending his message clearly, making Changsub moan. He thrusted faster, turned on further by the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin. "F-fuck!" He gripped Sungjae's hair tight and pushed his head down as he came into the human's mouth. His body went tight and rigid for a second, then collapsed as if he were missing his bones. He panted heavily, watching Sungjae lift his head and his eyes darkened at the sight of the human's swollen, shiny pink lips.  
  
"....Does your head hurt?"  
  
Sungjae shrugged and smiled. "A little. It felt good when you were holding onto it though. Think I might have a bit of a pain kink."  
  
"Of course you have a pain kink, you're with me," Changsub muttered, adjusting his tail as he laid down.  
  
Sungjae blinked in shock at Changsub's sudden self-deprecating joke. "Did you just...?" Changsub blushed and squirmed as Sungjae let out peals of laughter.  
  
"Wasn't that funny," Changsub huffed, though he was a bit pleased on the inside. Just a bit. Sungjae flopped onto the hybrid, still giggling. He made a duck face, silently begging for a kiss and Changsub obliged with a quick peck, licking apologetically at his owner's lips for what they suffered.  
  
"For your information, I'm very happy I'm with you," Sungjae said cheerily, settling into a perfect napping position, wrapping an arm and leg around Changsub.  
  
Changsub smiled shyly and looked away. "You didn't get to come," he said, realizing after a short while, though his eyelids felt heavy as he spoke, the warmth from their frenzied actions before and from Sungjae's body against his lulling him into back into dreamland.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sungjae murmured. "Nap first." Changsub couldn't protest that and he didn't really want to, so the couple fell asleep, content and warm.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at @btobnsfw ;)


End file.
